Le fou rire
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: La personne qui était si précieuse au yeux de Sasuke est mort... Enterrement... Le brun se met alors à chanter, en souvenir...


**Nom : **Le fou rire

**Auteuse : **0yura-chan0

**Résumé : **La personne qui était si précieuse au yeux de Sasuke est mort... Enterrement... Le brun se met alors à chanter, en souvenir...

**Genre :** One-shot, Drame, Romance, Death Fic, Song fic, POV Sasuke

**Couple : **Sasu x Naru

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, la chanson du fou rire appartient à Bénabar

**Note : **S'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, veuillez m'excusez sincèrement é-è !

**Note 2 : **... Mwahahahahaha !

**Note 3 : **La chanson est en italique

OoOooOoO

_Des allées, des chants d'oiseaux, un cortège de manteaux noirs, désolé, sans un mot, en silence, en mouchoirs. _

Quand est ce que cela avait commencé ? Je ne me souviens plus... Tout ce que je sais, c'était que nous étions, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, moi, et tous les autres, au cimetière. Les oiseaux avaient beaux chantés, nous, nous étions tous désolés, tristes, certains avaient des mouchoirs, mais la plupart étaient silencieux, triste, tout comme moi...

_Tu nous manquais déjà et ce n'était que le début, il ne manquait que toi, notre cher disparu. _

Oui, la seule personne qu'il manquait... C'était toi... Toi qui était toujours là à te moquer de nous, à rire gaiement... Comment avait tu put nous laissez seuls ? Tout sa a cause d'un sale coup monté par ce stupide serpent, mélangé avec mon enfoiré de frère...

_Quelques arbres bien vivants veillaient sur un champ de granit, monuments pour combattants d'une guerre qu'on perd tout le temps et beaucoup trop vite. _

Un jour, tu m'avais ramené de chez ce sale serpent, tu avais hurlé de toutes tes forces, pour que je daigne sortir, et tu m'a sauté dessus... Je me suis enfui, et Orochimaru à pris sa vengeance, pour nous faire souffrir. Cette guerre qu'ils avaient décidés contre Konoha... Nous l'avions perdus assez facilement, même si à la fin nous avions tué mon frère et cette saleté de vipère... Mais, toi, tu m'as sauvé, et...

_Désormais, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir si tout est moche, si tout est triste ; désarmés qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, j'ai prié Dieu pour qu'il existe. _

Quand j'étais petit, Maman affirmait toujours que Dieu existait, qu'il était là pour nous protéger... Mais si il avait vraiment exister, il ne t'aurais pas tuer, il ne t'aurais pas repris... Maintenant, sans soleil, sans blond surexcité, qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

_Ces messieurs des pompes funèbres, au recueillement professionnel, glissaient à la corde le cercueil aux dorures inutiles. Une dame à ce moment-là a dérapé dans les graviers, en poussant un râle comme ça "haaa" qui m'a fait rigoler.__  
_

Une vieille dame est tomber par là, sans faire exprès... Et ce râle, m'a fait rire... Moi qui avant, sans toi, je ne riait pas. Les pompes funèbres, tu sais, ceux qui enterrent les morts, ben, ils ont dut être étonnés ce jour là...

_Un fou rire à un enterrement, je m'en veux, je m'en veux vraiment, c'était nerveux sûrement, en tout cas c'était pas l'moment. _

Rire, alors que toi tu étais mort... Quel stupide idée j'ai eut... Même si maintenant le temps à passé, je m'en veux toujours autant. Moi qui pourtant n'avait jamais été nerveux, jamais... Mais à cause de toi, à cause de ton sourire...

_Je suis peut-être cruel, complètement insensible, au moins je n'étais pas le seul à rire le plus doucement possible. _

J'ai toujours été cruel, froid, méchant... Mais là, j'ai été tellement fort... C'était pire que de rejeter ces colles glues aux cheveux roses ou aux cheveux blonds... Ces deux filles, d'ailleurs, c'étaient aussi mis à rire, comme moi... Tout le monde, c'est mis à rire... On essayait de se contenir, mais on y arrivait pas...

_Comme une traînée de poudre, le rire a enflammé le cortège, tombé sur nous comme la foudre, le plus beau de tous les sacrilèges. _

Tu te souviens, des parchemins explosifs, et des autres trucs comme ça ? Tu te souviens aussi du sable de Suna no kuni... Et bien, imagine toi dans le désert, et que soudain le vent souffle, tu verras tous les grains de sables se montent dessus... Nous, nous étions tous entrain de rire, l'un après l'autre, comme des Dominos Express...

_Dos voûtés, têtes baissées, j'ai honte à le dire, on poussait des petits cris étouffés, on était morts de rire. Nos larmes alors, n'étaient plus des larmes de chagrin, et c'était pas par pudeur si on cachait nos visages dans nos mains. _

Je peux aussi te dire à quel point j'ai eut du mal à éviter de rire... On pleurait de rire, on riait, on hurlait... De joie. Nous n'y pouvions rien, c'était vraiment très étrange... Malgré tout, cela faisait comme un pincement de coeur... Toi aussi tu riais tout le temps, comme le soleil...

_À petits pas la procession, l'indigne file d'attente, a retrouvé l'émotion devant la tombe béante. Je suis redevenu sérieux, où avais-je la tête ? À nouveau malheureux, c'était quand même un peu plus correct. _

Quelle stupide idée j'avais eut de rire... Mais où étais je, à ce moment là ? Tu étais dans un maudit cercueil, mort, blanc comme un linge, sans sourire... Comment, moi, Sasuke Uchiha, glaçon de renommé, avais je put rire pour un aussi maudit événement que ta mort ? Moi qui t'aimais tellement, moi qui te respectais...

_J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement, je n'avais pas le choix, tu n'étais plus là comme avant, pour rire avec moi. _

Je n'avais plus personne pour rire avec moi, tout le monde c'était arrêté... Je pleurais, tu te rends compte, je pleurais tellement tu me manquais, tellement cette douleur me faisait mal. Tu étais mon espoir, et tu t'es envolé dans le ciel sans même devenir Hokage... Franchement, ta dernière farce Naruto, elle n'était vraiment pas drôle... Je t'en veux, et je m'en veux tellement... Je t'aimais... Et toi...

Fin

Mwa : ...

Sasuke : Naruto, tu crois que je peux la tuer ?

Naruto : Euuuh... Fais comme tu veux...


End file.
